Angel of Magic
by tbhICantThinkOfAGoodUsername
Summary: I'm not good at summaries, but basically to save his girlfriend's soul from eternal damnation a young man agrees to become the guardian of a world. First chapter gives a much better idea of what the story is about. OC/Tonks. Slight to major universe messing with. Haven't decided on what all to change except for most of the stuff after Goblet Of Fire
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first attempt at writing something longer than a school essay so please be nice and criticize with that in mind. Warning, this fic has a somewhat passing relationship with Harry himself, but this is a Harry Potter fanfic. Also, contains mild religion like SPN, so, mind your disbelief. I'm not preaching, I'm just using it as a plot device.

Disclaimer that everyone feels the need to put in:If my name was JK Rowling I would have completely changed how the story went after goblet of fire…...which I am. None of her characters are mine

Chapter 1

When I woke up all I felt was pain and blinding light. Strange, I don't remember going too sleep. From the looks of it I'm in an office. But wait, that's not right, I was just making dinner for Leanne when there was a loud noise and a flash…..Oh god is Leanne okay? What the hell is going on? Where am I?

"Daemon, Liam," the receptionist called out.

"thats me," I reply."Where the hell am I, what's going on, who are you, how do you know my name?" I start to ramble. I feel like I may just collapse here if I don't get some answers soon. Calm down. Inhale. Exhale.

"Patience child, all will make sense. Go down the hall and into the third door on your right"

"What is this place, why should I listen too you?" Inhale. Exhale.

"All will be explained when you get there," she replies. "Or if you feel like waiting in a lobby for eternity that's fine too." Apparently I'd been standing there too long.

"Fine." Real smooth and intelligent there, Liam, now you seem like a little brat. Whatever, I suppose. It's not like I'm going to find Leanne dicking around out here. Let's go find this office before I start panicking completely. Let's see third door on my right. These have weird ass names. Inter-Planer Relations Department? First Afterlife Monetary and Karma Bank Office? What the hell? Punishment Research Department? What the fuck? Here's my door, William Jennings' office. That's the first one that sounds reasonable, maybe this guy will tell me what the hell is going on.

"Come in," Comes a voice from inside. I hate it when people do that, I haven't even pulled my hand back to knock yet. Whatever, may as well go in. "Ah, a newly arrived! Or should I say departed? Take your pick, both work," comes the voice of a small old man. "I suppose you're wondering where this is or how you got here…."

"Where's Leanne? Where's my girlfriend?" I interrupt.

"...Or that too I suppose." He replies somewhat dejectedly. Perking back up rather quickly, "Not to worry, all will be explained in time. I am William Jennings, but please call me Will. First things first, this may come as a shock, it sure did to me, but you are, infact, 100%, without a doubt, dead." I began to move to say something, but he just holds up a finger and shushes me. "To help make the transition easier for our souls that have seen massive trauma, which you are definitely one of, we remove a section of their memories so that they won't be too shell-shocked coming in here. Now, where is here is the next most common question, here is in between life and afterlife. This is where you come to discuss your afterlife opportunities based on the karma you've earned in life. If you were naughty; and I do mean naughty, not just like shoplifted, or killed in crime of passion, you'd have to summon demons or kill without reason, you'd have to go before the Almighty Tribunal and attest for your sins. Now, you've been a very good boy, and have racked up a quite impressive amount of karma that would have payed off quite well on your mortal coil if it hadn't changed so drastically."

"What do you mean? First you're telling me I'm dead, which fine, I'll give you the benefit of a doubt. Next you're telling me that I've "seen massive trauma" and "my mortal coil changed drastically". And you still haven't answered my question. WHERE THE FUCK IS MY GIRLFRIEND?!" My voice is shaking the walls at this point.

Will looks at me and sighs,"All right, fine, I'll tell you, but I'm not giving you memories because that would be overly cruel. About 5 years before you died, Leanne was part of a cult. You remember making dinner and a flash, yes?"

I nod my head in agreement, very confused, and extremely shocked. Was she really part of a cult? My Leanne? She couldn't have been, we went to church every Sunday, and she loved it.

Will looks at me sympathetically and continues,"That night, her cult successfully summoned a demon, which proceeded to shred half the people there and used their dying energy to merge Hell and Earth. Leanne escaped and the two of you spent the next 3 years helping others to survive in the hellish landscape of this new world. About 2 years ago, Leanne confessed all this to you because the demon her cult summoned was rampaging across the world and slaughtering all who brought him up. She confessed all this to you but despite what you learned you forgave her"

"As I would have for anything. Nothing she could do would drive me away from her"

"Whatever Prince Charming, if you knew what the necessary ritual entailed it probably would, can I continue? Thanks. Where was I?"

"I forgave her."

"Right, shut up, now, you forgave her, but the demon was still going hunt her down and slaughter her in ways only a demon can, so you two start running for your lives, but demons can and will track their prey restlessly to the ends of the earth. The 2 of you stopped in a small town that was miraculously surviving through the apocalyptic world and it was in this town the demon finally caught up to you. Both you and your girlfriend fought as hard as you could to save the village, but nothing can stop a rampaging demon aside from finishing its hunt or divine intervention, the former would stop with her, the later had all but vanished from your world. You both fought heroically, but the demon attacked your girlfriend more viciously than you, and as such she could barely hold on to life let alone fight. The town had long since gone up in a blaze and in your hurry to escape you ran though a barn that had all but become smoke and ash. The demon charged a support column and brought it down on top of the 2 of you. You tried to protect leanne, but a body is nothing compared to the pointed post that slid through your lower back and her heart. All the villagers escaped and performed the necessary rites on your corpses. If I could I would have both of you placed in the highest of ranks, unfortunately Leanne has damned herself, But let's talk about you and your situation, now all the karma you've attained through life…"

"WHAT! SHE'S DAMNED HERSELF? HOW? I DEMAND TO KNOW! SO HELP ME…"

"CHILL OUT, THERE'S NOTHING I CAN DO! NOW, I'm trying to get you moved on so you can take it up with someone else! AS I WAS SAYING, all the karma you've attained through life is enough to get you to the highest level of heaven with some left over, you'd then be able to talk with a counselor about you grief and…"

"I DON'T WANT A DAMN COUNSELOR, I WANT TO KNOW WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON WITH MY GIRLFRIEND AND HOW IN THE NAME OF GOD SHE DAMNED HERSELF!"

"FINE! She summoned a demon which places her in the inner circle of hell as a traitor against divinity until the end of everything! If she had thought about what she was doing the 2 of you would be lying on a beach in Tahiti rolling in dough for the rest of your intended lives, but nooooo, she just had to join a cult and be the hinging member on summoning ABADDON HIMSELF! Now would you please be quiet so we can work out your situation!"

"I'll take it from her," I say in a very quiet voice.

"What?"

'I'll take her place in hell so that she can go free." I say in a much more powerful tone "I'd do anything for her, this is the least I can do."

"I'm afraid that simply won't be possible, you see," Thunder cracked overhead and Will seemed to be listening very intently. "But according to your own rules…" The thunder rumbled even stronger this time. "But you refuse to damn those who haven't gone against you extremely…" The thunder rumbled once more this time with a seemingly more compromising sound to it. "Fine, I'll offer." This time Will sounds almost like he's ready to give up. "In exchange for your girlfriend's forgiveness, will agree to work for us?"

"Let me see the contract first"

"Not quite living up to that promise of anything there, are we?" Will replied smugly reaching for a folder of paper resting in his drawer.

"No, I may want to make demands on what's in there"

Will blanched at this but handed me the contract. "It's mostly just agreements on what you will and won't do, what you can decline and the like. It also tells you where you will get the knowledge on….

"How to be the guardian angel of a world," I finish awed.

"Yes, yes indeed, now what about those demands?"

"I want my girlfriend to be there"

"No bueno, we can't run the risk of losing another world to the enemy. At most we could put her soul down at some point in the timeline and guide her in a way that she'd never risk sorcery. She wouldn't be the same person, but you would mesh perfectly as you did."

"I'll take that and a way to allow her to be with me for ever if she so chooses."

"Benefits of being an angel chapter 3 clause 8, read it for me"

Somehow I find the page perfectly. "If a mortal agrees, the guardian angel of a world can make a mortal of that world an angel. Alright, sounds good let's get on it." I sign my name with flourish on the line and the world begins to fade slowly

"There you go. You'll be dropped at a reasonable point along the timeline. This world will be similar to the world you know but with different magic."

"Any advice you can give me for preventing disasters?" I shouted as a rushing noise filled my ears and the world began to black out.

"One of the biggest that will have the chance of creating an open rift will be in 1981 and again in 1997. Seek out the Potter family, especially Harry Potter."

Then the world completely faded out as the blackness covered me.

A/N: And there you have it, name dropped series, confirmation of which universe it's in, and all that jazz. Please read and review, tell me what you think. I have a general plan for this story but after Fifth year it's just going to be a see where this goes. Please be kind on your reviews, and any ideas would be nice.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: More set up, but we're getting there. We may be meeting the potters by this time week. But probably not harry this time. Probably next week. We'll see

Disclaimer: If I was JKR I would probably have a decent computer to type this on as compared to the peice of crap I'm using

Chapter 2

Suddenly I could see again, and holy balls it was bright. "The hell am I?" I shouted out. Then proceed to step forward and start spinning out of control. Now the light is flashing. Great. After about 15 minutes of spinning I finally managed to right myself. Still having to squint for any thing to be marginally visible I look around and notice some smug looking jerk floating there, chuckling.

"Thanks for the help dick", I mutter at him.

"I could have helped but it was too amusing to watch. Now, Liam Daemon, I will give the introductions, I am Michael and this will be your world to protect. Gathered here are the other high angels who may eventually decide to grace you with their name. The lord is creating this place which you will be entrusted with. You will guard it from it's creation to judgment day. Due to your circumstances however, you will not be judged and will live in whatever places your species find past the end of time. The knowledge you need to know this world will be imparted on you. Learn it well for you won't have a fellow intelligent soul to speak to for at least 4 and a half billion years."

"Wait, what? That wasn't in the contract, slow down man."

"All will be made sense in time. You will learn all you need to know." He then moved over to me almost faster than I could track, he still looked like a blur, and said, "Prepare your mind for all you will know." Then he started to glow and placed his hand on my forehead as everything went black again for the second time in under an hour.

Flashes. That's all everything was for almost 4 and a half billion years. Too many to tell or write down. Too chaotic to even put into words. It was the worst moments of my life.

Flash.

I was sitting in a classroom. "Alright Daemon, you think you have what it takes to be an angel. You did some selfless act that landed you here and now you are going to be ripped apart and reforged into a tool of God.

"Who are you?"

"Name's Uriel, prepare yourself for the most intense training session that will make you regret doing anything helpful."

"The hell? I thought you were an angel."

"I am. Now, get ready to learn how to be one yourself. And guess what? These teachings will make whatever punishment that your girlfriend was going to get look like paradise. Now prepare yourself for pain."

Flash.

I was clawing my way to the surface of an infinite ocean, trying to keep my lungs from filling with water. The ocean around me seemed to go on forever with no land in sight.

" _That's because it does, but if you had payed attention in during my teachings you would know how to raise land to rest on. It seems you didn't. What a pity,_ " came Uriel's voice in my head and receded with the sound of maniacal laughter.

"NO. I WILL LIVE," I shout and ground suddenly touches my foot. Ahead where nothing but water was moments before there is a small patch of land. It's barely a sand bar but it will do to rest on for now

Flash.

"Alright boy, you've learned how to use some of your power, but now we must teach you how to prove your divinity to mortals," came Uriel's condescending tone. We're back in the classroom but now it looks more like an operating room without all the equipment. It has that sterile feel. "Take off your shirt and turn around."

"What? Why?"

"Just do it boy."

I decide to comply, but once I stop moving i feel a massive pain in my back as if someone had slashed my entire back open. I collapsed as the world goes black, but not before seeing my reflection in the mirror with 2 giant wings sticking out of me.

Flash

I was running for my life through some jungle. I have no idea what monster is behind me, but there's no time to look back and see if I want to keep living.

" _Stupid boy, if you had managed to stay awake for ten more minutes I might have been able to teach you how to fly. What a pity you passed out when I freed your wings and now you have to think about making them appear. Oh well, I knew you would die and have to reform eventually. Have fun in pain!_ " Came the usual patronizing tone

"Why don't you fuck off for once?" Is the only reply I can come up with. I see a cliff and get a smug look. "So you think I won't be able to fly do you? Let's see about that." Concentrating I force my wings to appear and jump clear off the cliff.

Flash

"Your most important duty is to bring the coming of the lord, but everything has a time. For instance, you could currently wipe out all the beings in this realm, but doing so could prolong the amount of time you will have to wait. So to make sure you don't screw up there will be an angel appearing to tell you in a manner that will get through your thick skull to let you know when the time for actions to be taken are."

Flash

"Liam, now is the time to end these failed beings sufferings," came the voice of the angel I had come to know as Barachiel. "Help me destroy them."

I looked across the world that had sheltered me for melina. "Must I?"

"Yes Liam, to see your love agian this age must end. The colossal lizards must fall to give rise to the mammals which the one you love will grow from. It is time."

I glance across the landscape again and look out one last time. "Good bye, dinosaurs," I say with a sigh. Then the blocks stopping my power are removed and light washes out throwing up earth and vaporizing all for miles around.

Flash.

Oh joy, another time of darkness. Nothing was worse than the darkness. Sometimes in between flashes I would be trapped for so long I lost track of time completely. Sitting alone in the darkness, empty except for the sounds of screams. Sitting, wondering if Leanne had been freed from hell, or if those were her screams I was hearing sitting in the dark. Slowly going mad from the pain of whatever wounds or baggage I had picked up in the previous times. I'd rather have Uriel reminding me every 10 seconds how crappy I am. I can't wait till I finally have something to hold over him. Just so I can let it go and shut him down with no idea what to do that someone isn't boasting over their own abilities and greatness

Flash.

Now there's a familiar face. Homo Erectus. This one is poking at me looking at me funny. I suppose I am funny with my wings and features that won't be around for at least a million years. Oh well. Let's see if they have language yet. "Where am I?" I grunt at her.

"Home funny birdman. You at home."

"Can you take me to your leader?"

"I take you to clay-shaper, he know what to do with birdman like you"

"Alright, take me to clay-shaper"

We walk for about 3 miles in silence before I get bored. "So clay-shaper is your leader, who are you? And what do you do?"

"I hunter. I no have name. I get name if I live to shaman come for naming. He bless us to find our path and clay-shaper give name. What you name funny bird man? What you do?"

"Liam Damon. That's my name. I'm kind like a shaman but I protect the world from badness that it didn't make," trying to explain to my new friend without hurting his poor head.

"So bird shaman, if you stop badness, why you no stop death-air? Or furred hunters? Why they still here?"

"Those are part of this world. It's your job to stop them at some point. You need to save yourself from them."

"Then what your job if you no stop death-air and furred hunters? What you do?"

"Protect from holes that make evil. The true badness that monsters come from."

This seemed to placate my companion for now. "I suppose you do good for world then. Not as good as if you stop death air or furred hunters, but horn hunters just as bad."

We walked a few more feet before getting stopped by more people. "Hunter-girl who you bringing with you to clay-shaper?"

"He say he shaman. He say he need to speak with clay-shaper," my friend told them.

"If he shaman why he no find own way to village? Why he no shaman travel? What you doing bird shaman?"

"I wasn't sure if I had the energy to shaman travel and it's always nice to talk with those from the village and see how it's doing before just showing up, but now I should be good. See you when you get there!" Then I popped out. Always a good way to make an impression. Now let's go see this clay shaper.

Appearing in the village caused a fright. Turning around I see a man with really messy black hair and a squint like he's having trouble seeing. Assuming he's clay shaper I decide to go speak with him. "Hello, are you clay shaper?" I ask with a look of happiness. It's not a smile as to homo erectus that's an intimidating look, more of a lift of the eyebrows with a twinkle in your eyes but not quite just that.

"I am clay shaper, how can I help you shaman?"

"You wouldn't happen to have a drawing of what this place looks like, would you?"

"I do, long legs go fetch the hunting drawing! Thank you long legs. This came from a shaman using his bird-eye to help us hunt, why don't you use that?"

"I prefer looking at the drawings in real life."

"Very well here we are."

From the looks of the area I showed up in greece. Near where athens will be built in a few millennia if I'm not mistaken. "Thank you, I believe a revealing ritual is in order, I'm sorry I won't be able to stay for the feast afterwards though."

"If you can't you can't. There are only 3 young men in the village who could go through the ceremony and they're all here. So whenever you are ready"

"Bring them forward."

Forward came 2 boys and a girl, one of which was clay shaper's son, one was the girl who brought me to the village, and the last was one with vaguely canine features. I began to chant and let the power of fate flow through me to reveal their destiny, though I may have pushed too hard and revealed some of their descendants destinies. Suddenly, all of their names became clear. "Black," I say pointing at the unfamiliar boy. "face changer," I say looking at the girl "And foot grabber," at clay shaper's son. Then I vanished, never to see the families, or any other humans again for almost a million years.

A/N:The sole point of this chapter was to introduce these families as people he's come across for awkward conversations. Yes, this is filler, but it's polt related filler


End file.
